I'll be with you
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE /Sasuke sabe que tiene un problema, sólo que le importa una soberana mierda. En cambio, Naruto ya se ha dado cuenta de que el amor no puede resolverlo todo. La única certeza, es que desde el anochecer hasta el alba, estarán juntos. /SasuNaruSasu


I'LL BE WITH YOU

Sasuke se inclina de nuevo contra la taza del retrete apenas siente esa quemazón en la garganta tan característica Es la tercera vez que vomita en una hora y ya no le lastima tanto como al inicio, pero no por eso resulta agradable.

Le duele todo, tiene mareos y el cuerpo le tiembla tanto, que le cuesta trabajo mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente inclinada para no escurrir porquería en el suelo. Está ansioso, pero también quiere dormir y correr un maratón. Escucha un ruido que parece una risa a su derecha, pero hace el esfuerzo por no prestarle atención mientras consigue enderezarse para enjuagar su boca en el lavabo.

El agua le sabe mal. A decir verdad, últimamente todo le sabe mal. Ve una sombra a su derecha y, por un momento, cree que se trata del mismo sujeto que se ha reído antes.

— Traje una toalla.

La voz le saca del letargo y el miedo lo lleva a tomar lo único que podría usar como arma en un lugar así: el rastrillo que se quedó sin filo esa mañana. Sólo entonces se permite pensar en quién es la persona frente a él, lo que le hace percatarse de su estupidez.

— Dije que no la quería — Responde.

Naruto resopla; últimamente, lo hace demasiado. Coloca la prenda en la esquina opuesta del lavabo y espera pacientemente a que Sasuke recuerde que debe bajar el arma. Le lleva cerca de un minuto.

— ¿Es que ya te viste? Estás empapado.

Aquella afirmación no tiene efecto en él hasta que consigue enfocar su reflejo en el espejo. Ciertamente, el sujeto frente a él no parece precisamente seco; tiene los mechones pegados al rostro por el sudor y el agua que se arrojó antes de vomitar por segunda vez en un intento de refrescarse. Suspira, contrariado por esa imagen tan deplorable de él mismo, no acorde con lo que le gustaría ver. Acto seguido, hace lo que en ese momento le suena más racional: romper el espejo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! — La expresión de Naruto cambia radicalmente de la molestia a la más profunda preocupación. Sasuke todavía está demasiado ido como para sentirse acongojado por ello, y deja de escucharlo cuando comienza a vendar su mano y a aplicar pequeñas porciones de alcohol.

El olor le desagrada, pero el dolor se siente bien.

 _Can you feel where the wind is?_

 _Can you feel it through_

 _All of the windows_

 _Inside this room?_

Sasuke sabe que tiene un problema, sólo que le importa una soberana mierda.

Él nunca le pidió a su padre que le legara la mitad de sus acciones para hacerse cargo de ellas, nunca pidió el lugar que evidentemente siempre fue para Itachi. Que este se largara y que Sasuke hubiera sido lo suficientemente imbécil para considerar la propuesta como un honor, todavía eran circunstancias que le hacían hervir debido a la rabia, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Fue ingenuo, y lo tiene muy presente. Se lo recuerda desde el primer momento en que una sola dosis ya no fue suficiente para rendir en la oficina, y eso que siempre había sido cuidadoso.

Las horas pasan y cada minuto es más agotador que el anterior. Siente que la vida se le escurre entre los dedos. Suspira dos veces para serenarse y coloca sus índices en sus sienes a la espera de que remita el dolor. Su secretaria no deja de hablar, los números no dejan de girar y tiene que sostenerse de una silla para no tropezar con cada paso que da.

Dice algo que espera sea coherente y se aleja de la secretaria. Tan rápido como puede, atraviesa el gentío de oficinistas y evade una larga discusión sobre inversiones de uno de sus colaboradores. Puede aparentar estar perfectamente por cosa de diez minutos, pero sabe que pronto le delatarán las gotas de sudor en las sienes y sobre la nariz, y que el extraño bochorno y las ansias de moverse y romper cosas no tardarán en llegar.

Cierra la puerta de su oficina de golpe, se dirige tan rápido como puede a su escritorio y abre el cajón con los dedos entumecidos. Le cuesta el doble hacer la preparación, pero cuando la primera línea queda dentro de su nariz, siente casi de inmediato una inmensa tranquilidad. Es apenas un momento, sin embargo, porque lo verdaderamente delicioso de todo aquello viene después, con la oleada de vértigo que parece despertar cada célula del cuerpo.

Recuerda su sentir de momentos antes y suelta una risa escandalosa, divertida más que amarga. Se observa en el reflejo del ordenador apagado y se siente mucho más pleno y eficiente que en mucho tiempo.

Es un engaño, pero no se permite pensarlo en serio. En momentos como ese, se siente tan bien que puede percibir incluso el aire que se cuela entre sus dedos.

 _Because I want to touch you baby  
And I want to feel you too  
I want to see the sun rise  
On your sins just me and you_

Lo vio en un café del centro, a la hora del almuerzo. Vestía su uniforme y resaltaba del resto por ser el nuevo miembro del personal, una auténtica joyita de su generación. Sasuke le observó sólo lo suficiente para pedir su café, pero la sonrisa pícara que recibió de vuelta cuando la orden estuvo lista, lo dejó levemente anonadado.

Olvidó el asunto. Después de todo, no era como que fuera a volver; el problema es que sí lo hizo, días después y por una corta reunión con uno de sus clientes. Quiso el destino que varios de sus allegados eligieran ese lugar para sus reuniones extraoficiales, que el servicio fuera bueno y que Sasuke amara el olor de ese lugar por las tardes.

Siempre pedía un café negro, cargado y sin azúcar. Se dio cuenta, después de un tiempo, que casi siempre le atendía ese chico rubio en particular y fue hasta entonces que se decidió a prestarle atención.

Dejó que el chico cambiara su café negro por un frappé de caramelo; y aunque lo odió, supo fingir muy bien que le había resultado agradable.

También dejó que cambiara su lugar frente a la ventana por uno más privado cerca del almacén. A casi nadie le gustaba ese sitio, pero allí Sasuke podía observarle sin miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Finalmente, dejó que cambiara su raquítico desayuno de café y bollos, por una cita en un restaurante a unas cuadras, después del trabajo.

 _Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love tonight  
Make it up, fall in love  
Try_

La mirada de Hinata no puede ser más lastimosa aunque lo intente, de eso está seguro. Quiere responder a ella de cualquier manera, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que le dice es verdad y no tiene argumento válido para afirmar lo contrario.

Remueve su taza de café, incómodo. Nadie sabe mejor que él lo que debe hacer y por qué debe hacerlo, pero todos parecen creerse con el derecho de recordárselo. La chica Hyuuga, para su desgracia, es otra de ellos.

— Entiendo por qué lo dices — Miente, no lo entiende. No quiere entenderlo. Es más fácil fingir que todavía tiene oportunidad a admitir que aquello fue siempre más fuerte que él; que haberse mudado con Sasuke en un intento de ayudarle con su problema no representó cambio alguno, ni antes, ni ahora.

Los ojos de ella clavados tan intensamente en su rostro hacen que se arrepienta de no haber llamado a Sakura en busca de un consejo. Ella le regañaría, le llenaría de convicción, y por mucho que aprecie a su amiga de ojos perla, parece que lo único que le sale bien es sentirse mal por él.

— No lo haces — Responde ella al cabo de un momento. Naruto resiste apenas el impulso de rodar los ojos —. Te está destruyendo.

Naruto siente ganas de contestarle que no es cierto, que Sasuke ha sido cuidadoso en destruirse sólo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, eso sería disfrazar la verdad a niveles exorbitantes. Había sido cuidadoso al inicio, luego se había entregado al vicio sin ningún tipo de restricción.

— No lo hace — A pesar de eso, sabe que es cierto, porque Sasuke ya le ha dicho varias veces que la puerta está abierta para que se vaya por su cuenta. Es él mismo quien se destruye, lo hace desde el momento en que entendió que ni todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke sería suficiente para alejarlo de su amiga polvosa, y aun así decidió quedarse. Era su culpa, de una forma u otra.

— No tiene caso que intentes defenderlo, Naruto — La voz de Hinata es seria, pero sus manos tiemblan sobre su taza y hacen que la cuchara emita un sonido apenas perceptible. Se deja absorber por él, fingiendo que acaba de enterarse de un suceso completamente inesperado.

Se miente, lo sabe, pero así duele menos.

 _But you'll never be alone_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

El coraje hace que la boca se le seque, pero ya no le queda más bebida dentro de la botella.

Peor: no está utilizando la botella para su verdadero propósito.

El piso está manchado debido a las cortadas que se hizo antes, pero puede asegurar que esas fueron accidentales. Estaba buscando ese algo frenéticamente y no se percató de que había soltado su envase de cerveza. Sencillo, ¿no? Todo tiene una respuesta perfectamente lógica.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

También es perfectamente normal que esté gritando, porque ese sujeto extraño ha tomado sus cosas y las ha escondido. Seguramente las quiere para sí, y eso es algo que no puede permitir.

— Sasuke… — La voz es deformada por un algo extraño que le aturde por momentos, pero consigue reponerse y renueva el odio en su mirada. Necesita que el mensaje llegue claro.

— ¡DÁMELO!

La criatura es enorme a sus ojos, y tiene más manos de las que puede contar. Tiene la piel de un tono verdoso y su boca emana un extraño humo grisáceo. Siente que esos ojos los ha visto en otro lado, pero no consigue recordarlo.

— ¡Necesito que me escuches!

— ¡NO TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR NADA! ¡DAME MIS COSAS!

— No lo haré.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees?!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?!

— ¡Te pregunto lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Ahora dame mis cosas!

— No lo haré.

Sasuke no se lo piensa mucho antes de reaccionar. Ahí hace falta justicia y sólo él está capacitado para ejecutarla. La criatura alcanza a esquivar dos de sus golpes, pero al tercero consigue estrellarle la botella en la cabeza y aterriza en el suelo de su sala, salpicando sangre.

Se hace silencio, tan denso que Sasuke lo siente sobre su lengua. Le cuesta un rato volver a definir la figura del monstruo y, mucho más, darse cuenta de que no se trata sino de otra ilusión producto de su adicción.

Pero apenas se desvanece el velo de la alucinación, comprende que esta vez es distinto. Hay una mirada acusadora llena de lágrimas, y hermoso cabello rubio arruinado con manchas rojas. Traga saliva conforme la piel verduzca se desvanece y deja ver el pálido rostro de alguien a quien acaba de hacer un daño irreparable.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tiene miedo.

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby, I'm right here_

El daño físico no es severo, lo que lo alegra de sobremanera. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por fingir que sólo le importa el bienestar de Naruto aún si eso implica que debe mantenerse lejos de él.

Al día siguiente, Naruto tiene sus maletas frente a la puerta. Lo primero que Sasuke le dice es que es una gran decisión, que demuestra su recién adquirida madurez y que se siente orgulloso. Después de esas palabras, la mirada de Naruto se vuelve una desagradable mezcla de odio y tristeza, y Sasuke se siente superado sólo por un momento, antes de volver a su postura despreocupada y añadir que ahora debe pensar en qué hacer con tanto espacio libre.

Naruto cierra la puerta de un duro golpe que le arranca el aliento.

Luego de un rato, consigue olvidar todo el percance y en vez de lamentarse se decide por adelantar varios negocios y redactar unas cuantas cartas.

Las horas pasan y las palabras fluyen con facilidad y elegancia. Cierra tratos a gran velocidad y para cuando cae la noche, ya tiene una lista de clientes satisfechos y beneficios que obtendrá con cada uno de ellos. Se siente tan orgulloso de su trabajo, que lo hace sin pensar.

— Naruto, ¿adivina qué? — Debe pasar un buen rato para que entienda el por qué no hay una respuesta. Sólo entonces, es absolutamente consciente de algo que ya se había negado muchas veces antes.

Está solo.

 _Girl give love to your body_

 _It's only you that can stop it_

La primera vez que Naruto le vio meterse aquello a la nariz, no supo cómo reaccionar. Acababan de hacer el amor y estaba seguro de que el rubio estaría dormido como mínimo un par de horas más.

Él no había podido; últimamente necesitaba una dosis cada ocho horas y la de aquella tarde la había dejado pasar. Se arrepintió de no ser más cuidadoso y su mente trató de idear mil maneras de convencer a Naruto de que aquello no era lo que parecía. Obviamente, no lo consiguió.

Después de ello, las memorias son borrosas. Naruto gritó tanto esa noche que a la mañana siguiente su voz estaba ronca. Sasuke, en cambio, nunca había tenido tantos problemas para emitir una frase coherente como en aquel momento. A duras penas pudo recordar después que le dijo a Naruto que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida porque al fin y al cabo era suya, y que si él decidía quedarse o irse era su problema.

Naruto se había quedado de piedra con ese comentario. El dolor en su mirada azulina era más de lo que Sasuke podía soportar y sólo atinó a fingir que no la veía, que no era nada fuera de lo normal.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó del lugar después de ello, Sasuke en negación y Naruto tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando finalmente pudo decir algo, su voz fue tan baja que no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Es que no te amas a ti mismo?

Fue cruel, pero Sasuke sólo atinó a reírse por ese comentario. Era un adicto y lo único en lo que pensaba su amante rubio era si se mimaba lo suficiente a sí mismo como para considerarlo amor. Típico de alguien que nunca ha estado dentro de la esfera burocrática, que no es capaz de entender que conceptos así quedan abandonados apenas el dinero comienza a emanar.

— Tal vez no — Fue su última respuesta, lo único que estaba dispuesto a decir. Fue cuando se dio la vuelta para irse a encerrar a su habitación, con la esperanza de que Naruto se fuera y le dejara sentirse miserable por el resto de la noche. Sabía que la había liado lo suficiente como para irse olvidando de todas esas promesas románticas del rubio y de su propia necesidad de su compañía. Que esas cosas pasaban, sí, y mientras siguiera inhalando polvo por la nariz tendría que ser así, por mucho que le doliera.

Pero Naruto no se fue.

Lo escuchó vagar por la sala durante un par de horas, luego murmurar algo sobre lo incómodo del sillón y finalmente el silencio de alguien que finge estar dormido pero no lo hace.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho con cada latido, y casi se vuelve real cuando, un par de horas después, Naruto dejó de aparentar y entró a su recámara, con una sonrisa insegura y las enormes ojeras de quien no duerme por estar pensando algo importante.

Sasuke se rompió en ese momento. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de Naruto y escondió su cabeza en su cuello, inhalando con fuerza su aroma y sintiendo con regocijo el calor de su piel. Lo abrazó también y juró en su mente que podría pasarse en esa posición por el resto de la eternidad.

— Lo solucionaremos, ya lo verás — Murmuró Naruto con voz contenida. Sasuke asintió, demasiado feliz por su presencia como para pensar realmente en sus palabras, pensando por un momento tal vez demasiado breve, que de verdad lo harían.

 _But you'll never be alone_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Hace la cuenta y descubre que sólo han pasado dos semanas de que Naruto se fue de casa. No lo ha contactado, con la idea de darle su espacio, y tampoco ha tenido noticias suyas por ningún otro medio.

Le sorprende que sólo haya sido ese tiempo, dado que él siente que la presión sobre su pecho lleva ahí mucho más que quince días. Se ha vuelto un autómata en su vida diaria y ha resistido con la cabeza en alto pensando que de una u otra forma, tiene que aminorar el dolor.

No quiso llevar la cuenta exacta de los días hasta que entendió que aquello lo perjudicaba más que ayudarlo. Por eso había preguntado, y ahora se arrepentía.

Como si algún ente divino le hubiera escuchado, Sakura aparece a media tarde en su oficina, con cara de pocos amigos y como única petición que acepte de vuelta esas pocas cosas suyas que tenía guardadas Naruto. Sasuke se muerde la parte interna de la mejilla para no preguntar, porque Sakura no es idiota y sabrá si está tratando de sacarle información sobre su amigo.

— Podrías al menos intentarlo — Está a punto de irse cuando dice aquello, pero Sasuke está muy ocupado tirando las pertenencias recuperadas a la basura como para responderle —, él no puede hacerlo solo.

La mención de un "él" sólo consigue ponerlo más nervioso, pero logra sostenerle la mirada al tiempo que coloca sus codos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — No está de humor para discutir, y ahora que lo piensa, necesita una empolvada antes de continuar con sus labores. La mirada de Sakura refleja la más absoluta decepción.

— Creía que eras algo así como un héroe, ¿sabes? — Sakura no habla del presente, sino el breve tiempo que compartieron de niños. Al menos, eso es lo que Sasuke quiere pensar —. Alguien indomable, sin miedo a nada.

— Pregunté si necesitas algo más — No quiere escucharla, no podrá escucharla más tiempo si no inhala al menos un par de líneas. Quiere decírselo, pero se contiene. Ella sabe aprovecharlo.

— Mírate ahora, siendo miserable a propósito para meterte más cocaína.

— ¡VUELVE A TUS ASUNTOS, SAKURA! — Un adorno de cristal sale volando y se estrella en la pared a unos metros de la puerta. Apenas le roza, pero al volar los trozos, uno que otro se queda atorado en su cabello rosado.

— ¡Eres un maldito enfermo, Uchiha! — Luego de eso sale disparada y la puerta se cierra con tal fuerza que se sacude todo. Alcanza a escuchar su escándalo hasta que abandona el piso, y luego le siguen murmullos que no podrían importarle menos. Pero sigue furioso.

Saca sus cosas del primer cajón y para cuando consigue calmarse, ya lleva cuatro líneas. Le pica mucho la nariz y resiste el impulso de rascarse porque sabe que sólo lo empeorará.

Vuelve a pensar en las palabras de Sakura cuando cierra el cajón con llave, una vez recuperado. Quiere decirse que es una idea estúpida, porque si ha decidido seguir con ello es porque le hace las cosas más fáciles. No es necesario ser miserable para ser un adicto, su padre se lo dijo mil veces. Él era uno de los sujetos más ricos del país y no por ello había dejado de consumir.

Nada que ver, en lo absoluto.

Él podría dejarlo si quisiera.

Cuando lo piensa, le parece un reto interesante, como una pequeña prueba para demostrarle a todos de lo que es capaz.

 _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Se salta la dosis de las tres de la tarde. Porque sabe que puede, porque es capaz de muchas cosas.

La inquietud comienza a apoderarse de él a eso de las once de la noche, pero no es sino hasta las doce que rompe una ventana por la ira reprimida. Luego va a su refrigerador y consume todo lo que puede, hasta que las náuseas le obligan a regresarlo todo en el retrete y termina recargado contra la puerta del baño, con un temblor demasiado intenso para pensar siquiera en levantarse.

Luego de ello se queda dormido, pero se trata de un sueño tan pesado que despierta quince horas después y sólo porque las arcadas lo obligan a enderezarse aunque no tenga nada que devolver.

Sabe la hora porque su teléfono no deja de sonar con llamadas de la oficina, pero no contesta ninguna. Vuelve el ataque de hambre y termina de nuevo sobre el retrete. Suda tanto que teme morirse de deshidratación en cualquier momento.

Ya desesperado, busca en su departamento alguno de sus escondites para terminar con el martirio de una buena vez. El problema es que él mismo se deshizo horas antes de todo eso para no caer en la tentación de usarlo.

Se había retado a permanecer limpio veinticuatro horas, pero está demasiado mareado para pensar siquiera en cuanto tiempo lleva recostado en el suelo.

Le cuesta respirar, el teléfono suena de nuevo.

Oprime por accidente el botón para contestar.

 _But you'll never be alone_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

Ellos entienden que está preocupado, pero no están dispuestos a dejarlo comunicarse con Sasuke; todos sus amigos han sido claros al respecto.

Han pasado dos semanas y sabe que Sasuke no intentará buscarlo. Sabe que lo mejor para él es ir olvidando el asunto y continuar con su vida, pero es endemoniadamente testarudo y nadie le hará creer que personas como él no tienen salvación.

Cuando finalmente consigue un teléfono y encerrarse en el baño de su casa para que Sakura no lo escuche, marca su número. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta.

No es su número, así que sabe no le está ignorando. Lo intenta de nuevo y consigue el mismo resultado, lo que aumenta su frustración.

Al tercer intento, comienza a sentirse inquieto. Sasuke no es de los que no atienden su teléfono, básicamente porque no hacerlo puede significar un negocio perdido. Cuando lo intenta una cuarta vez, ya ha empezado a morderse las uñas de la mano libre y a caminar de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio entre la ducha y el lavabo.

Es hasta el quinto que el tono de llamada se corta a la mitad y Naruto espera el saludo formal, pero nunca llega. En vez de eso escucha una respiración agitada acompañada de murmullos ininteligibles. Por un momento, llega a pensar que está con alguien.

— ¿Sasuke? — No hay respuesta, lo que le confirma que no se ha dado cuenta de que ha contestado la llamada. Eso sólo lo inquieta más —. Hey, Sasuke, te estoy hablando.

Los murmullos se convierten en quejidos leves. Naruto casi puede ver la velocidad con la que su pecho sube y baja.

Sabe los síntomas de una sobredosis, los sabe al pie de la letra. Entiende que Sasuke no es idiota, pero el miedo trepa por su columna antes de formular ese argumento.

— ¡Sasuke, no te muevas de allí! ¡Voy para allá!

No le responde. Naruto teme que esos quejidos sean lo último que escuche de él.

 _Not trying to be indie_

 _Not trying to be cool_

 _Just trying to be in this_

 _Tell me are you too?_

Finalmente, Sasuke admite que es un imbécil.

Entre sueños cree sentir los brazos de Naruto, pero cuando consigue despertar, no encuentra nada.

Finalmente puede admitir que nunca se había sentido tan perdido, tan olvidado y con tan pocas metas en la vida que daría lo mismo si muere solo en su departamento. No hay nada, ni nadie, que no pueda continuar su camino sin él. La empresa estará bien, su padre estará bien… Naruto estará bien.

No quiere morir, está lejos de sentirse con ese deseo, pero tampoco quiere continuar. Todo motivo que se dio para hacerlo antes ya no tiene sentido alguno. Las cosas siguen su cauce. Sigue amaneciendo y anocheciendo y nada es distinto, nada tiene por qué cambiar.

Escucha golpes en la puerta y sólo puede pensar que las alucinaciones podrían ser más interesantes, al menos para pasar el rato. Le duele la cabeza y tiene miedo de que cuando finalmente se anime a llamar al 911, no pueda hablar correctamente. Por eso no deja de mover la boca, e intentar decir cosas entendibles. Es lo único que necesita cuidar, de lo poco que debe preocuparse.

Los brazos vuelven y se sacude para apartar la sensación, sólo que ya no funciona. Le inquieta pensar en lo real que es porque implica un nuevo nivel de alucinaciones, y cuando abre los ojos y ve a Naruto sostenerlo, sólo puede concluir que es momento de llamar a emergencias.

Él le grita algo, mientras busca con la vista algo en el suelo. Entiende que su alucinación trata de encontrar la droga, porque cree que sufre sobredosis y no abstinencia. Quiere reír por ello, pero no lo consigue.

Los brazos le levantan del suelo y lo llevan hasta el sillón. Es hasta que le llega el aroma de la colonia de Naruto, que entiende que por muy mal que se encuentre, no puede tratarse de su imaginación.

— ¡¿… es que fuiste tan imbécil?! ¡¿Qué pensaste que pasaría?! ¡¿Qué mierda intentaste probar, Sasuke?!

Naruto debería estar orgulloso de él, no enojado. La idea le acongoja, pero lo tiene ahí y es lo que ha deseado todo este tiempo. Tocarlo, sentirlo… Acaricia sus mejillas con la mano que menos le tiembla y se acurruca contra su cuerpo como puede. Naruto ya no grita, pero su expresión no deja de ser de coraje e incredulidad.

La mitad de sus síntomas han disminuido considerablemente y se entrega a la sensación de plenitud que sólo con Naruto puede conseguir. Cierra los ojos, se concentra en respirar. Tiene ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero supone que puede esperar hasta que su boca deje de sentirse como lija.

Pasan varios minutos en un silencio total, pero acogedor. Puede sentir la respiración de Naruto contra su costado y una de sus manos sosteniéndole la espalda. Quiere abrazarlo, reconciliarse con él y no soltarlo nunca; quiere pensar que después de eso aún tiene oportunidad.

Un rato después, un líquido cálido cae contra su rostro. Es lo que le hace abrir los ojos.

No quiere verlo llorar, no es lo correcto, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, Naruto lo besa. No entiende cómo lo hace sin incomodarse por su sabor, pero le corresponde intensamente por un par de segundos. Al separarse, se miran fijamente. No hay perdón entre ellos todavía, pero ambos saben que es un inicio.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? — Pregunta. Necesita saberlo, lo necesita para saber hasta qué punto puede aferrarse a él, o si todavía tiene que fingir indiferencia para ponerlo a salvo de sí mismo.

Naruto deja pasar un minuto antes de responder.

— Desde el anochecer hasta el alba — Es una manera de hablar, en memoria de aquellos encuentros nocturnos que marcaron el inicio de su relación. Lo abraza más fuerte, como recordándole que lo hará siempre que las cosas vayan mal, que estará con él a pesar de todo, que ya no puede ser de otra manera.

Se sigue sintiendo como mierda, pero nada puede opacar la sensación de intempestiva felicidad que le invade. Consigue sonreír, luego los temblores vuelven, pero no son tan duros porque Naruto aún lo sostiene.

Es hasta entonces que entiende por qué Naruto tiene la certeza de que lo lograrán. Es un chico que cambia a las personas, y lo ha cambiado a él y le ha hecho volver a creer que juntos son capaces de lo que sea.

Naruto junta sus frentes, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Estoy justo aquí.


End file.
